


The Alpha Clinic

by lostnoise



Series: The Alpha Clinic [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Billy Hargrove, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex Work, Sex Worker Billy Hargrove, Sub Steve Harrington, Top Steve Harrington, Topping from the Bottom, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: Billy Hargroveknowsalphas. He works at an alpha clinic, helping alphas through their ruts, and has seen every kind of alpha there is; he’s also the only worker there who has never had a regular patient. He knows it’s because of his personality - too loud, too confident, too aggressive - and he also knows that is why he’s chronically single, too, after a slow series of lukewarm dating with betas and omegas.But Billy has long since given up on finding “the one.” How could he find ”the one” when everything he really, truly wants is everything he can’t have in a mate?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: The Alpha Clinic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103579
Comments: 21
Kudos: 276





	The Alpha Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll spare the details of why I took this down and just say thank you to a friend who asked what happened to it and gave me a subtle kick in the butt to reupload, whether she intended to or not.
> 
> I wrote this originally because I had commissioned a few untraditional ABO fics but wanted to write one myself. I also wanted to write something where they treat sex work like any form of therapy/medical treatment that people seek out and is sex-worker positive in that the people work work at the clinic actually enjoy their job.
> 
> As a side note for the universe, birth control is administered and mandatory for working at the clinic. We’re also operating sans condoms, but I’m sure we can suspend disbelief for the sake of fanfiction. 😜

Billy rolled into the locker room for his evening shift at the clinic with the usual sharp smirk on his face and a pair of aviators shielding his eyes. He chucked the sunglasses into his gym bag, which held a spare change of clothes and extra underwear, when he finally got to his locker and started rooting around for his stash of company-approved soaps and hair products. Just as he was taking his shirt off, Heather popped in with a pep in her step.

“Have you seen this week’s schedule?” Heather asked him with a knowing look on her face. There was something in the arch of her eyebrow, the curve of her smirk, the glint in her eyes, that screamed _trouble._

Billy sighed but took the bait as he folded his clothes and placed them in his locker. “No. Why do you ask?”

“You got another newbie booked for his first rut,” she crooned, a devious grin on her face.

Billy fought back a wince because he knew that was what Heather wanted to see in his reaction. New alphas at the clinic were usually rowdier, unused to being restrained let alone blindfolded; those were rules set by the clinic to protect the workers from being taken advantage of as well as to protect their identity. An alpha new to the clinic usually had longer-lasting ruts, too, since most newbies were the types who hadn’t had help through their prior ruts leading up to the current one. Billy ended up having to hang off a knot for six or seven days instead of the usual two or three for the more regular patients.

“Gotta break ‘em in for the rest of you,” Billy said, flashing a grin at Heather, and if Heather were into omegas she’d probably blush. Too bad Billy was the wrong dynamic and the wrong gender to boot. Heather was pretty, had real pretty eyes, and Billy wasn’t picky about dynamics as long as he got to be in charge.

That, in particular, was also why he never had any repeat customers at the clinic. And why he was almost always single.

But, Billy didn’t work for the clinic to take on regular patients, nor to establish a customer base, nor for amazing sex. No, he worked for the clinic to help people. He was not always guaranteed to have a good time, and taking care of an alpha nearly Rut Mad could be difficult, but ultimately his job wasn’t about him. It was about the alpha who had no other choice - who had nowhere else to go, no one else to help them. Billy helped older alphas who had lost their omegas. He helped young alphas who were coming out of the system and coming off of state provided hormone blockers, who hadn’t experienced a proper rut and therefore hadn’t learned how to control themselves during one. He helped rich alphas, poor alphas, and everyone in between.

He would much rather keep raging, rutting alphas off the streets and away from hurting people than get picky about the patients he helped.

(Because Billy knew what it was like to be targeted by _those_ kinds of alphas. He grew up with the bruises and the bloodied noses and the split lips and the broken ribs to show for it. After years of not being helped after his mate left him, Billy’s father was never the same again, Rut Mad in all the places he could hide from the rest of the world... in the cracks of his hand across Billy’s face, in the fist in his curls dragging him to his room. Even after marrying Susan Mayfield, Billy’s stepmother, Neil was still an abusive, domineering prick. The effects of his Madness permeated every aspect of their relationship.

Billy never returned after he left the house at eighteen. He’d call Max’s cell and she’d call his, and sometimes they would meet up halfway at a diner to grab lunch or dinner, sometimes breakfast, sometimes with Susan and sometimes without, but he didn’t visit, and hadn’t seen his father in the seven years since he moved out and started life on his own.)

Heather brought him back to the present with a little snicker. “You do tend to make them a little less... cocky, that’s for sure.”

Billy smirked because, well, that was true. His own forward personality tended not to take any shit from whatever alpha was in the room. He put them in line right away. While Billy was good at his job, good at faking his moans when necessary to soothe the hyper-focused needs of an alpha, good at the dirty talk most alphas like to hear - while he was good at everything he needed to be good at, he still made all of them realize who really, truly had the upper hand.

“I let them know who’s in charge,” Billy replied, a self-satisfied grin stretching across his face, as if it were as simple as that. “And it seems to work out well for everyone else.”

“Hey,” Heather said, raising her hands in surrender, “No complaints from me. Alphas are always nicer after you work with them the first time.”

“Damn straight,” he affirmed smugly, now naked and grabbing a soft, fluffy, unscented towel from the stack near the door to the showers. With the shower caddy in his other hand, he gave Heather a little half-hearted salute. “Anyway, I’ll see you later. Gotta shower and get myself prepped before I start.”

“Good luck,” Heather laughed, waving back as she got ready for her own shower.

After washing off, Billy walked into the staff room with one of the company-issued robes wrapped around his body and a towel draped around his neck. He was mostly dry, his curls still a little damp from the thorough shower, as he studied the schedule with narrowed, curious eyes.

_Steve Harrington, 26, Bisexual. New Intake._

Billy grabbed the file with Harrington’s information and frowned at the date of the intake paperwork, which was two days prior. The alphas who waited until the very last minute to contact the clinic were usually some of the worst knotheads Billy had to interact with. He flipped through the pages to see Harrington’s answers to the intake survey, and was surprised to see that Harrington hadn’t gone more than two months without a partner through his ruts and wasn’t on any medications to be concerned about. Under dynamic preference, Harrington had written, _NO ALPHAS_. On the surface, he seemed to be a model alpha. Suspiciously, however, the section for kinks and sexual preferences had been left blank, and he had ticked the box for “usually” under the question about difficulties popping a knot.

Already forming opinions of what to expect from the new alpha, Billy slid the file back into the cabinet where it belonged.

Harrington was probably charismatic as an alpha, but with the sort of backwoods views on omegas and omega rights that the most disgusting knotheads held. He probably liked doing disgusting things to omegas, could only pop a knot doing them, and he’d probably end up going to a private contractor to work out his needs once Billy was done with him and sent him away from this clinic. He’d be dead before he let a gross alpha get at any of the others who worked for the clinic. Billy could handle the nasty talk himself, and he knew he could put this alpha in his place if needed.

Pulling the robe tighter around his body, he carefully scrunched the towel against his hair to soak up some of the water before tying the curls back into a loose ponytail to get it out of his face and taking a deep, fortifying breath.

No time to start like the present.

He dropped the towels into the basket next to the locker rooms and headed to the omega corridor in the back of the facility, past the small cluster of rooms for the alpha workers and the beta corridor.

Billy’s room was on the far end of the omega corridor at the very far corner of the building, nestled up against the woods and overlooking a stream that rose in the riverbed every time it rained. There was a little window that looked out into the woods and onto the stream. The room itself was painted in a soft lavender-gray color, and had a bed nestled at the back and a bathroom to the side with a full-size tub and a shower. There were tranquil paintings on the wall, too. The whole room gave Billy a sense of calm even while doing stressful, laborious work.

As soon as Billy opened the door, he was bombarded with the scent of an alpha in pre-rut. It surprised him at first - not because the alpha was almost in rut, as Billy was used to the spicy musk of it after working with so many alphas. A lesser omega would have been startled like prey by it. No, what surprised him was how damn _good_ the scent of it smelled. His mouth watered from the cinnamon spice, the buttery warmth of it. He couldn’t help the way he licked his lips and tasted the scent on the air.

Fuck, even if this alpha was a wash in personality, at least he smelled delectable. If Billy could keep him from saying insensitive shit, which he was good at doing anyway, then he would probably enjoy himself this week.

The alpha was already in the room and on the bed, and Billy was surprised yet again to see that the alpha had chosen to be tied to the headboard. Most alphas chose to have their hands tied behind their back so they had more range of movement; they couldn’t stand the thought of having their bodies restricted so fully by being tied to something.

The alpha was kind of gorgeous, too. Long, lean body, pale skin dotted with dark moles, brunette hair fanned out over the pillow, a cute flush to his cheeks and chest, soft plush lips parted... He had his boxers still on and doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection, which was... something massive, from the looks of it.

Billy licked his lips again, gazing for a long moment at the body prone and panting on the mattress. He slipped off the slippers and plodded forward quietly, smirking when the alpha seemed to perk up at the sound of movement.

“Hello?” came Harrington’s soft voice. “I’m- um. Someone’s there, right?”

“Yes,” Billy replied, but said nothing else as he came to sit on the edge of the bed next to the alpha.

Harrington flinched at the sensation of the mattress dipping to his side. Billy smirked. God, he loved putting alphas off their game.

“What’s your name?” Harrington asked, swallowing thickly.

“You can call me B,” Billy told him, reaching out to trail his fingers down the center of Harrington’s chest through the soft hair over his skin. “Or omega. I’m sure you’d like that, huh? Calling me your omega?”

Most alphas, especially the knotheads, liked using that term, liked imagining that they had their own omega. Some even liked to use the kind of derogatory language Billy often shut down immediately. But Harrington didn’t rise to the bait and merely stayed silent on the bed while biting at his lower lip.

Billy tried a different tactic. “So, what’s a pretty boy like you doing at an alpha clinic? You said in your intake that you have had regular partners.”

“It’s... complicated,” Harrington bit out, sounding so off his game that Billy almost felt bad for him. Almost. “I’m- I know it seems like- but I haven’t, um.” This alpha was a mess. Billy opened his mouth to try to coax the answer out, and maybe Harrington could tell by the small inhale of breath, the sound of his mouth opening, something, because then Harrington said in a rush, “I haven’t had a satisfying rut since I presented when I was sixteen.”

Billy blinked and then took a slow, steady inhale. “That’s good to know. Thank you for telling me.” That meant ten years without a proper heat. Billy knew this was going to take a while. “You can tell me if you need something special. It’s better that you let me know upfront.” He traced a hand over the sheet beside Harrington’s body, not quite touching him. “You can call me your omega if that’s the problem.” He seemed nervous, so Billy tried a joke instead. “Or Master. Whichever you’d prefer.”

Billy was holding back laughter as he said it, but he watched in surprise as the alpha inhaled quickly and his dick twitched visibly in his boxers. 

_Interesting_.

His grin widened. “Oh yeah? Would you like that, alpha? Do you want to be _mine_?”

Billy was completely expecting, when Harrington’s mouth opened, for the alpha to reject the idea, to get cursed out or told to get on the alpha’s dick already. The guy was already in pre-rut, right on the edge by the smell of it.

“Yes,” instead slipped from Harrington’s lips, a plea and praise all at once.

“Ask nicely,” Billy told him, knowing his voice sounded breathy because he was so stunned. Stunned, and excited at the prospect. In the three years Billy had worked for the clinic, he’d helped all kinds of alphas through their ruts - all kinds except for the kind he himself wanted, all kinds except for the kind that Harrington was.

“I- uh-” Harrington stuttered, cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. His hips shifted restlessly against the mattress as the silence drew out between them. Just as Billy was about to relent and change the subject, to take it easy on the newbie, Harrington spoke up in a quiet, shy tone. “May I... may I please be yours, M-Master?”

Billy licked his lips again, tasting an increase of Harrington’s desire in the air. It was heady. _Addictive_. He wanted to soak himself in the scent, roll around in it, have it for his own.

“Yes,” Billy purred, untying his robe and tossing it to the floor. He moved to his knees and threw a leg over Harrington’s body to straddle his thighs. He placed his hands on Harrington’s chest and flicked his thumbs teasingly over Harrington’s nipples. “And you may call me Master. What should I call you? D’you wanna be my pretty little omega?”

Steve shrunk back at the words and shook his head at the suggestion. “No,” he said meekly, and Billy felt Harrington’s heart speeding up under his hand, felt his breathing getting heavier like he was about to have a panic attack. “No, I’m not an omega, don’t- I’m an alpha, okay, I just-”

“Hey, hey.” Billy reached out to cup Harrington’s cheek. “Shhh. Calm down, man. It’s okay. You could have requested an alpha here. No one would judge you.”

“No! No, I-”

Harrington seemed to choke on his words, getting even worse but trying to force the words out all the same, and Billy slid his thumb gently, encouragingly, over the two little moles on his cheek. Endearing.

Billy had to get a hold of himself.

“I don’t like alphas. Things would be a lot easier if I did, and I’ve tried, but I can’t- I just- I like omegas. And betas, they’re okay. But...” He winced, face and chest slowly turning red as he gathered his words. “I’m... I’m not like most alphas. I d-don’t- I don’t like being in charge. That’s why I came here.”

Harrington licked his lips and turned his face into his upper arm as if Billy couldn’t see every inch of him on display anyway. As if hiding his face made these things easier to confess.

“Every rut I spend with an omega, I... I’m expected to be someone I’m not. And even though I’m in rut, I just... I can’t be that. I can’t bend someone over and fuck them silly like they beg me to. I’m starting to get, I don’t know, angrier and I don’t want to be like that. I can’t even-” Harrington broke off again and shook his head. “I can’t stand it. I need someone on my knot but I... what I want...”

He trailed off and Billy hummed softly. The implication was clear.

“You want to give over control,” Billy finished for him, smiling even if Harrington couldn’t see it when the alpha finally took his face out of his arm. “You want me to make the decisions.”

“Yes,” Harrington affirmed, the word almost sounding like a whimper, and Billy felt his dick kick against his thigh.

“Yes what?” Billy teased, his thumb sweeping over Harrington’s plump bottom lip. The alpha did whimper at the tease. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Master,” he whispered and his face flushed more with lust than with embarrassment this time.

“Good boy.” Billy leaned down to kiss the center of Harrington’s chest. “If you need a break, you tell me. If it gets to be too much, you tell me. You’re about to be a little mindless, so I’ll check in with you, but you tell me the _truth_. You do not lie to me, especially to tell me what you think I want to hear. You came to the clinic to have a good rut and that’s what I’m here for. Do you understand?”

“Yes... yes, Master.”

“ _Very_ good,” Billy said, tongue sliding over his lips to taste the air again. Harrington’s pleasure from the praise was as palpable as his rut. Billy reached behind himself and carefully worked the plug free from his hole, wet with lube and his own slick. “You’re being so good for me.” A soft gasp came from below him and Billy couldn’t help but smile at the obvious reaction to the scent of Billy’s slick.

An alpha who smelled divine who wanted to be dominated, who wanted Billy to take the control he craved. This was shaping up to be something out of his own wet dreams. Usually, in Billy’s life outside the clinic, he had better luck dating other omegas and betas than alphas, and even that was still a crapshoot on whether or not they’d react well to his dominant nature. They wanted a flowery softness so typical of an omega that Billy couldn’t provide.

But not Harrington, apparently.

Billy’s hands traveled down Harrington’s chest and his fingers curved under the elastic waistband of the boxers. “Ready to begin?”

“Yes,” Harrington hissed, eager, and then let out a shocked noise when Billy’s nails dug into the skin right over his hipbones. “Yes, Master! I’m sorry!”

“Shhhh,” Billy soothed, his fingertips rubbing little circles over the slight crescent shapes his nails had left behind. “That’s good you caught yourself, baby.” Steve let out a soft sound at the name. “Oh, you like pet names, don’t you? Aren’t you just an absolute treat?”

The scent in the room was rising as Harrington started to leave pre-rut and go headlong into actual rut. It smelled so good that Billy felt himself start to leak, his dick chubbing up from half-hard to fully erect. He breathed in through his mouth slowly as he dragged Harrington’s boxers down, down, shuffling with them as he pulled them free of the alpha’s legs and left him completely exposed.

Harrington was just as big as Billy had thought, long and thick, and there was a cute little freckle on the underside that made his lips curl into a smirk. Already pre-cum was heading at the top of Harrington’s dick, and Billy leaned down to slide his tongue over the sensitive head.

The truth was that Billy loved to suck dick, but alphas were usually too forceful with it - wanting to fuck his mouth, make him choke on it, leave him coughing and spluttering with his eyes watering, and he hated that. While he knew some people liked it, he couldn’t _stand_ it. He loved sucking dick on his own terms, loved feeling his partner lose themselves under him, feeling them shake apart as he quite literally blew their minds. Sucking Harrington off was no different in that respect except that he actually tasted nice and clean, like he’d used the shower just as the guidelines suggest before letting himself get tied up. The salty tang of cum and sweaty skin layered nicely with the thick musk rolling off of the rutting alpha, and the smell left him dizzy in the best way, in a way he hadn’t  
ever felt before.

“Fuck,” Harrington cursed. “Oh, Master, please...”

Billy hummed around the thick head in his mouth, kept himself from smirking around it when Harrington let out an eager, high pitched noise. God, the alpha responded _so well_. With his hands braced on Harrington’s hips to keep him from thrusting, Billy was pleased to note that they only shifted restlessly again, side to side, instead of trying to buck off Billy’s grip. Other alphas fought tooth and nail against any type of restraint, but Harrington? Harrington reveled in it. So Billy pinned his hips down and took more into his mouth and worked his tongue around the head, fluttering against the sensitive underside. Having such an obedient partner beneath him meant Billy could just close his eyes and enjoy himself.

The closer he worked Harrington to the edge, the easier it would be for him to pop his knot and get relief for the half-hour they’d be tied together before they started the cycle all over again. And Billy was betting that knot would be big and thick - and for him, a clinic worker used to taking alpha knots, it would still be a delicious kind of stretch. Idly, Billy thought about what it’d be like to take Harrington’s knot during his heat. How his dick would feel while Billy fucked himself on it, warm and leaking and even more aggressive than he usually was. How it would fill him up and leave him panting and needy for more, yet sated, all at once.  
He moaned around the dick in his mouth and pulled off when a thick blurt of pre-cum landed on his tongue, then let out a breathy chuckle when Harrington whined his displeasure.

“Master, please, I need, I need-”

“I know what you need, baby,” Billy told him and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He petted Harrington’s hip gently. “You need me to take care of you, don’t you?”

“Please, yes, Master,” the alpha panted. Every little beg, every pleading moan, every time he called Billy _“master”_ in that reverent tone, had Billy growing wetter and more eager to get things started. “Please, I need you- need you to take care of me. Please.”

And he begged so prettily, too.

“I got you, pretty boy, don’t you worry.”

Billy raised himself up onto his knees above Harrington, curled his fingers around the base of Harrington’s dick to steady it, and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, sank down onto it. Inch by inch, the thick member spread Billy open; even with the prep he’d done in the shower, even with how eager he was for this, it was a stretch. Below him came a punched out noise of pleasure; one in return slipped from Billy’s own mouth when he finally adjusted to the last couple of inches and bottomed out, ass flush against Harrington’s hips.

Harrington was a restless mess below him, Billy observed with self-satisfaction. He himself was on edge already between the delectable scent of Harrington’s rut clouding up the room and the thick, heavy dick inside him, but Harrington was thrashing his head against the pillows and for the first time since Billy walked into the room, he was tugging at the restraints.

“Got you right where I want you,” Billy said, voice breathy, as he slid his hands up Harrington’s arms and curled them around his wrists. “Stop struggling or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Harrington went silent, only panting as he stopped struggling, but he was still tense underneath Billy.

“Unless you like that,” Billy commented, testing the waters yet again, and had to bite his lip to keep back the groan threatening to spill from his lips when Harrington simply whimpered and blushed down to his chest once again. “Fuck, baby. You’re gonna ruin me for any other alpha, aren’t you?”

“Master,” whined Harrington, swallowing thickly. “Please...”  
Billy sat back up, letting out a soft moan when Harrington shifted inside of him, and started a slow, rocking movement of his hips to tease the alpha. Every time Billy raised up off of Harrington’s dick a couple inches and fell back down onto it, Harrington would let out a delectable little noise, damn near an omega whine, and it had Billy’s fingers falling to touch his own dick, just a teasing caress before he braced his hands on Harrington’s chest again.

“Fuck, so good for me,” Billy praised as he fucked himself on Harrington’s cock, picking up the pace and letting his jaw fall open from the pleasure. Harrington was big and thick and every time Billy slid down all the way, he felt like Harrington’s dick was going to split him in half, like it was going to break him in the best way. “Sound so good, look so... so good baby. God, you’re so _big_. Bet you got a big knot for me too, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harrington affirmed, “Yes, Master, I wanna-”

“What do you want, baby?” Billy moved his hand to cup Harrington’s jaw as he picked up the pace, hips rolling faster and slamming down harder. His fingers traced Harrington’s pretty pink lips. “You wanna knot me? Wanna tie us together and cum deep inside me?”

“Yes, fuck, yes-” Harrington broke off with a moan, hips finally bucking upwards. It startled a loud groan from Billy when the head slid over his spot. “Master, please-”

“Fuck, pretty boy, bet you’d love to suck my dick.” Billy dipped his fingers in deeper as Harrington’s mouth dropped open on another moan. The omega could see Harrington’s eyebrows knitting together in concentration, probably to keep himself from cumming and popping his knot. Trouble popping a knot? Not with Billy. “Bet those lips would look so good around me. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you.”

Harrington looked close to cumming but not as close as Billy wanted.

“You don’t knot me ‘til I say you can,” Billy panted, eyes half-open and heavy lidded. He pulled his fingers free of Harrington’s mouth and dropped them to start stroking himself. “You hear me, alpha? You don’t cum until I give you permission. You let me take care of you and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Yes,” Harrington agreed, his voice high pitched and strained, and Billy watched him catch himself as he fumbled through his next words. “Yes, Master, I hear you, I won’t- f-fuck, I won’t knot until you say-”

“That’s a good boy,” Billy cooed.

Maybe it was condescending the way Billy said it, but Harrington just moaned and threw his head back against the pillow to show off the long, pale column of his neck, the front of his throat, in such a way that was so not-alpha that Billy was suddenly on the edge himself. Harrington was truly submissive, the kind of alpha Billy dreamed about taking charge of, and it _did things_ to him.

“Such a good alpha, aren’t you? Taking my direction so well.”

“Thank you Master,” Harrington whimpered out, his neck still exposed.

“Should make you beg for it,” Billy said, the words sounding offhand like he didn’t even think about the implication of it. Making an alpha beg an omega to knot them? Unheard of. From the way Harrington bucked his hips and let out a whine, the alpha loved the idea of it, too. “Should make you wait until I cum first. You wanna make your master cum, pretty boy?”

“Yes, wanna make you cum, Master.” Harrington tugged at his restraints again like he wanted to reach out and touch Billy.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Billy groaned, tossing his head back. “Can’t touch me, alpha. Gotta make me cum just from your dick.”

“Master, please, please, I’m so close,” Harrington begged him and Billy couldn’t fault him for fucking up into him, meeting Billy halfway with each thrust, and the motion had Harrington’s dick hitting his spot each time.

Billy went with it, grunting over and over as the sensation sent sparks behind his eyelids. Growing closer and closer to the edge, Billy heard another whimper below him and he came suddenly with a long, drawn out moan forced from his throat as cum splattered over Harrington’s chest.

Billy was panting as he looked up, seeing Harrington’s alpha fangs poking out of his mouth, and hearing tiny pleas falling from his lips. “Please, please,” he chanted, hips still rocking up, and Billy moaned again, sinking all the way down.

“Do it, alpha,” Billy hissed, and Harrington sobbed from relief and frustration both.

He could tell that Harrington needed something else, something more to get there. Billy’s hand, the one covered in his own cum, flew out to cup around the front of Harrington’s neck. He squeezed - not gently, not roughly, but putting just enough pressure for Harrington to feel it, for his air to get cut off just enough.

“Knot me,” Billy demanded, the words practically growled into the hot air surrounding them.

Harrington let out a garbled moan, biting at his lip while his face grew pink.

Billy felt the tell-tale swell at the base of Harrington’s dick. He rolled his hips around and down, and Harrington’s knot popped inside him, just as big as he was expecting. He couldn’t help the gasp that tore out of his throat from the sensation of it swelling up and locking them together. Billy smeared his cum and his own scent over the alpha’s neck, rubbing it into his skin and right up over the alpha’s scent gland, and that little gesture of pure ownership, of scent-marking, seemed to finally push Harrington over the edge as he started to cum inside Billy, hips rocking up with each pulse of his dick.

While Billy had helped a lot of different alphas, ones who were repressed and ones who hadn’t had a proper rut in years, Harrington seemed to be pumping a lot of cum into him. More than Billy would have expected from an alpha who had partners previously to take care of him.  
“Fuck,” Billy panted, looking down at the alpha at his mercy - the alpha who wanted to be at his mercy. “God, you’re really gonna fill me up, aren’t you, alpha? Gonna get me full of your cum?”  
“Yes,” Harrington whimpered, his hips jack-rabbiting into Billy a few more times, the two of them tied tight, before he finally fell back onto the bed, boneless and sated for the time being. “Yes, Master, thank you, thank you so much.”

“Such a good boy,” Billy praised, rubbing in the cum splattered across Harrington’s stomach and chest. His hands slid through the hair there to pluck at Harrington’s nipples only to pull a surprised groan from the alpha’s mouth at the sensation of his nipples being played with. Billy smirked; most alphas didn’t know how sensitive their own nipples could be. “You did so well for me.”

“Thank you,” came the shy whisper from below him.

Billy couldn’t help the way he smiled. “Getting shy on me now, pretty boy?”

“Maybe,” Harrington mumbled and turned his face back into his arm.

Billy reached up with his clean hand to card his fingers through Harrington’s soft hair, sweaty from their activities and sticking to his forehead.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, and his voice was uncharacteristically soft. “It’s just the two of us here. I’ll take care of you.” Harrington’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, but Billy took pride in the small smile that flitted to his lips as well. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Harrington’s forehead. “You’re a wild ride, Harrington.”

Billy cupped the alpha’s cheek, sliding his thumb over the high ridge of his cheekbone. He usually wasn’t soft and sweet like this with alphas; he stayed professional, if a little haughty and domineering, in every interaction. Maybe it was the mind-blowing orgasm Harrington had fucked out of him, or maybe it was the fact that Billy finally got to service his first submissive alpha, something that had been a pipe-dream of his for so long.

“Steve,” Harrington told him, voice soft and sweet. “Call me Steve.”

“Steve, then,” Billy laughed, tapping the tip of Steve’s nose playfully. “You good? We’ll be like this for a while, still, but I can reach water or food if you need anything.”

“Not yet,” Steve told him, licking his lips. He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something, then snapped it closed again.

“What is it?” the omega prompted. “You can tell me what you need, Steve. I’m here to take care of you.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and started shifting beneath Billy’s body. It caused the knot to jostle inside of him, and so Billy let out a noise. “Sorry! Sorry, I’ll- I’ll stop moving. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Billy started playing with Steve’s hair again. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Can I... can I get your fingers, um. Could you-” He was bright red and if Billy were a better person, he wouldn’t be grinning the way he currently was. “Can I- taste you?”

“Yeah.” Now it was Billy’s turn to blush a little, wanting nothing more than to give Steve just what he asked for. “You can have my fingers. You’re gonna lick the cum off of them, alpha.”

Not a question, even rhetorically speaking; it was a statement, plain and simple. A command.

Billy placed two fingers against Steve’s lips and the alpha immediately opened his mouth to suck them in. The blond’s breath went heavy and short, just shy of panting because he was excited and aroused all over again. When Steve moaned - at the taste, at the feel of Billy’s fingers in his mouth - Billy felt his jaw drop open in response and it took everything in him not to moan too.

“Good boy,” Billy told him, his voice breathy. “Fuck, that’s so good, Stevie.” The nickname drew a whining moan from Steve’s lips. “Mmm, so good for me, letting me take care of you so well.” He let his thumb brush over Steve’s fangs and idly wondered if he’d be gentle if he bit into Billy’s neck, what it would feel like to have those sharp points sink into the skin over his scent gland. He shook the thoughts from his head; those were dangerous thoughts. Too dangerous. “Taste good?”

“Yes, Master,” Steve mumbled from around Billy’s fingers, and that alone had his dick twitching with the effort to thicken up again.

This alpha really _was_ going to ruin him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it’s just a reupload but I am slowly working on part two... it won’t be posted any time soon, but just keep that in mind. Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr or Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/rvspberryjonas
> 
> http://rvspberryjvm.tumblr.com/
> 
> Any kudos or comments would be GREATLY appreciated!!


End file.
